


【东良/联文】AQ

by Antel8pe



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF, 德云社
Genre: M/M, 就是我, 流水账大手
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:48:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23482666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antel8pe/pseuds/Antel8pe
Summary: 周九良点点头，小鸡啄米：“永远不要吵架了！”
Relationships: 东良, 李鹤东/周九良
Kudos: 2





	【东良/联文】AQ

1.  
“谈恋爱总是免不了争吵，这是一个什么时候拿出来都能得到频频点头的真理。但是就像每一个谈恋爱之前都笃信自己不会为爱痴狂最后在恋爱中变得敏感多疑的人一样，那些对争吵嗤之以鼻，认为自己绝对不是此等庸俗之人的天真男女，最后都在争吵上栽了个大跟头。”  
周九良在飞机上捧着《情感男女》研读来打发时间，看到这里，尴尬地擦了擦头上并不存在的汗珠，好像看见文章末尾赫然出现几个大字：“说的就是你，周九良，你知错了吗？”  
周九良连忙翻页寻求一个灵丹妙药解救情感男女于水火之中，下一页寥寥几个字：“恋爱中的人，都是傻瓜呵！遇见了争吵，只有双方冷静下来聊聊天，才能真正解决问题，重修爱情的甜蜜。”  
屁用没有，垃圾杂志！现在钱都这么好赚了吗？以后要是改行，他也去做个情感专栏作者去。  
周九良愤怒地把杂志塞回前排椅背后，但是周围人都在趁机补眠，他又把动作放得轻轻的，生怕把大家吵醒了。  
他扭头去看背后的谢李二人，师爷戴着眼镜低头看书，察觉他的动作后对他展眉微笑。  
他又去看李鹤东：李鹤东皱着眉头陷入沉眠，黑眼圈能挂到嘴边，一看就是累的要死的样子。周九良扒着座椅往下瞅，李鹤东身上盖了一层薄毯子。  
师爷看着他温温柔柔开口，好像知道他在想什么：“九良别担心，他一睡着我就要了毯子了。”  
周九良脸皮有点挂不住，打着哈哈又在自己位置上坐好，耳垂开始烧起来，唾弃自己：在吵架呢！能不能有点骨气！  
没骨气的周九良在座位上扭来扭去，旁边的孟鹤堂睡得迷迷糊糊，本能地拍拍他的手：“怎么了？”  
周九良立刻定在座位上，努力把分贝降到人耳无法分辨的程度。他把向下滑的毯子往上给搭档提了提，掖在颈侧，声音小到在空中飘：“没什么，睡吧！”  
孟鹤堂困极了，很快又沉入睡眠。周九良坐在位置上闭上眼睛尝试入睡，很可惜，失败了，那本胡扯一通的情感杂志在他脑子里拿着大喇叭循环播报：“周九良，你知错了吗？”  
周九良闭着眼睛，如果是在漫画里，他的额角现在已经浮现了一个大“#”字。他颇为隐忍地捏捏小拳头：我没错！我没错！我没错！  
国内航线飞行时间不长，没一会儿困倦的几人就打着哈欠揉着眼睛站在传送带旁等自己托运的行李。周九良的行李最晚出来，在传送带上慢慢吞吞的移动，周九良正要上前去拿，一个身影先他一步把行李取下来放在他手边。  
是谁？是条件反射身体记忆先人一步的李鹤东。周九良伸手去接，不小心碰到李鹤东的手，两个人都像触电一样齐齐往后退了一大步，没人要的行李箱就投向地球母亲的重力怀抱，在地上砸出了着实不小的一声。行李箱落地的一瞬间两个人都有些尴尬，支支吾吾谁都没说出一句完整的话，最后还是李鹤东黑着脸扔下硬邦邦几个字：“习惯了，忘了。”  
忘了什么，不就是忘了他们俩还在吵架呗！周九良刚还以为这是李鹤东主动示好呢，这下子心里那点酸酸甜甜的小心思一下子烟消云散，本来还打算要不要顺水推舟直接和好，现在看来是他自作多情了！周九良的脸比他更黑，语气比他更硬：“谢谢你！知道了！”  
看够戏的两个逗哏喜气洋洋走过来，幸灾乐祸的表情连掩饰一下都不愿意，语气中的欢乐让人误以为今天是大年初一，明知故问：“哎呀，怎么了，走吧！傻站着干嘛呀！”  
李鹤东颇有点落荒而逃的意味，拿了行李一个人大踏步往前走，周九良在他背后噘着嘴生闷气。  
好烦啊，吵架好烦啊，谈恋爱好烦啊！

2.  
可是要说吵架的原因，他却有点记不清了。就是细细碎碎的琐事摞在一起，在连轴转的公演的催化下爆发，心气不顺，一场激烈的口角顺势产生。周九良就记得最后自己被气昏了头，口不择言：“没意思！分手算了！”  
李鹤东气到怒火都烧红了眼，周九良这话又是往火上浇油，他看上去凶神恶煞又难以置信，在原地没接话。周九良说完就后悔了，但是火气没消下去，逼着他挺直腰板做出一副气势汹汹的样子，死死盯着李鹤东，连干一架的准备都做好了。  
但是李鹤东只是一拳砸在旁边的墙上，深呼吸几次，语气冰冷：“周航，我说过很多次了，有些话不要随便说。”  
然后就是一场旷日持久的冷战，可以算是他们俩之间一次真正意义上的争吵，和之前的小打小闹都不一样，谁也不愿意先低头认错，流逝的时间在两人之间拉锯。  
周九良有几次打足勇气想去找李鹤东谈谈，李鹤东都忙得团团转，像是故意躲着他一样，他一气之下也扭身就走：周九良也是有脾气的！  
又有几次他从酒店房间出来，看到李鹤东靠在墙边玩手机，过于刻意，好像等着他有话跟他说一样。谁大晚上的不在自己房间玩手机，非要跑到别人门口玩啊？所以他合理怀疑李鹤东是来找自己的，逻辑很清晰吧，没毛病吧。于是周九良在门口站了一会儿，也很刻意地清清嗓子，然后李鹤东看他一眼，就扭头回了自己房间。  
周九良一个人站在门口，眼睁睁地看着对面房间的门在自己面前关上，刚自作多情的一声咳嗽还回荡在耳边。  
硬了，拳头硬了。周九攥紧拳头，抿紧嘴唇，闭紧眼睛，整个人成了皱巴巴一团：周九良，谢谢你！让自己这么尴尬，你做得真棒！  
周九良好胜心被逼出来了，关门的声音比他还大还响，吓得在洗澡的孟鹤堂围了一条浴巾水淋淋地跑出来，紧张兮兮东张西望：“地震了？”  
周九良一屁股窝在沙发上，恶声恶气：“没有！”  
孟鹤堂丈二和尚摸不着头脑，犹犹豫豫：“那我，继续洗澡了？有事叫我？”  
周九良不说话，掏出手机玩单机小游戏，眼睛有点热热的，鼻子有点酸酸的。他心思不在这上面，不一会儿屏幕上的小人就一声惨叫绊倒在石头边上，摔得可惨了，坐在地上抽泣，“GAME OVER”跳出来占据整个屏幕，下面有小小的一行“PLAY AGAIN”。  
周九良揉揉眼睛，要是他们俩也能PLAY AGAIN就好了。

3.  
思绪扯回来，去酒店的车上谢金李鹤东坐在孟鹤堂周九良前面，上了车两对搭档对了下活，就开始有一搭没一搭地聊天，除了李鹤东和周九良绝对不搭对方的茬之外，一切都看起来其乐融融。  
刚在机场拿行李应该是他们俩冷战这么久以来接触最近的一次，台上的不算，那都是工作。铁石心肠李鹤东，还要跟他吵多久？周九良摸摸自己的手，试图在上面找寻刚才不经意碰触下残留的另一个人的体温，愁眉苦脸，眉毛都撇成了小小的八字。  
孟哥也很累，除了跑公演还要跑别的行程，他也不好把这些情感问题一股脑扔给孟哥向他求助，给他添麻烦。今晚的公演结束就要赶个别的场子，然后再飞回来，孟哥自己身体都快吃不消了。挺可怜的，大家都是可怜人啊！周九良想着自己的事，一声叹息。  
叹息声音过大，引起他人关注。  
注，此处他人不包括选择性聋哑人李鹤东。  
孟鹤堂见怪不怪了：“他最近老这样。”  
周九良向他投来一个悲悯的目光，蛮有普度众生的意味。孟鹤堂被看得疑惑又发毛，恍惚间感觉周九良身后有圣光轮转。  
谢金开玩笑：“九良最近看来烦心事蛮多的嘛。”话对着后面说，眼神却向右飘。指向性很明显，不知道说给谁听。  
李鹤东一言不发，背脊挺得笔直，坐得像尊佛。没明说那就绝对不是说给我的。李鹤东直视前方心无旁骛。  
谢金看身边人没反应，自讨了个没趣，摸摸鼻子也不打算再掺和这浑水。夫妻吵架，床头吵床位和，他干嘛还要去他们床上躺一宿当个粘合剂，免得最后里外不是人。年轻人有年轻人的想法，他算是管不着咯！  
下车的时候周九良孟鹤堂先下，轮到李鹤东下车的时候余光看见周九良乖巧地站在车门旁边，有点疑惑但也装出一副毫无关心的样子，下一秒就被周九良伸出的一只脚差点绊个狗吃屎。还是旁边的师爷及时好心伸了只手捞了他一把，不然李鹤东下车摔个趴的美照明天就可以风靡德云社。  
李鹤东扶了扶因惊吓而歪到鼻梁上的墨镜，始作俑者的背影在视野范围内越缩越小，撒丫子跑得可欢，头上就差能弹出来一个对话框：“哈哈哈！活该！”  
旁边的孟鹤堂还在状况外：“这孩子怎么一个人跑这么远？”李鹤东一巴掌拍上他的肩膀，孟鹤堂直接歪了半边身子。墨镜李鹤东冷酷无情，黑客帝国片场直出：“小孟，管好你的捧哏。”  
孟鹤堂总算明白过来，这大概就是两人恋爱，全社遭殃。

4.  
演出还是一如既往地顺利，一到台上他们个个都是巧舌如簧的演员，过另一种人生。大褂一脱，两张笑脸就变成两张臭脸。  
孟鹤堂急着要赶下一个行程，此时也没心情拉了两个小朋友的手放在一起玩叠叠乐，连演出聚餐都没参加，行色匆匆拖着行李箱离开了，走之前叮嘱完周九良要按时吃饭睡觉，然后又去跟谢金李鹤东说多照顾照顾他们家小孩儿。周九良有点不舍，但转念一想，今天晚上的标间他一个人住，于是嗯嗯啊啊哦哦打发一通，恨不得现在就冲回酒店往床上躺着。  
正好孟鹤堂不在，周九良也不想看见李鹤东，几句话把聚餐也推掉了，脚底抹油溜回酒店，不忘向大家保证：“饿了我会点外卖吃的！”  
一个人的房间显得格外舒适，没骨头的周九良陷在床里就不想起来，拿起手机玩游戏，打了个昏天黑地，现在没有啰嗦的老妈子管他，他也早把那几句孟鹤堂逼他保证的“按时吃饭按时睡觉合理游戏”忘到九霄云外去了。等到游戏界面都跳出来“请控制游戏时间！”，周九良才后知后觉地发现眼睛酸涩，慢吞吞放下手机从床上坐起来。他扭扭咔嚓作响的脖子，决定洗了澡再战。  
打开行李箱，再打开小背包……嗯？熟悉的艳俗封面漏出一个角，周九良罕见地有些慌乱。完蛋！怎么把这杂志也带回来了！他会不会被当做小偷抓起来啊？  
《情感男女》静静地躺在包里，像一个随遇而安毫不慌张的专家，看着小偷周九良发出疑惑的惨叫。周九良没把它塞严实，遇到气流颠簸就不小心掉进周九良敞开的包里，跟着周九良从飞机流浪到陆地，传出去也是一段凄美的爱情佳话。  
周九良把他新晋的小情人从包里拿出来放在桌子上，思考它的去处。窗户没关严，一阵风吹进来，杂志哗啦啦翻页，标题惹火：“让我们一起做爱吧！”  
周九良随意一瞥，眼珠子差点没掉出来。救命！这种话也是可以说的吗？  
“良好的性生活不仅能带来生理上的快感，也能带来心灵的愉悦。如果和伴侣能有合拍、规律的性生活，彼此的爱情也能在性事中升华，热情似火。”  
周九良表情怪异，他蹲在行李箱前，静止了一会儿，拉开夹层，掏出一个连盒子都没拆的小玩具。  
他跟李鹤东吵架，自然不可能半夜去敲李鹤东的门把人绑起来自己坐上去。只是谈过恋爱的都知道，一旦知道了水乳交融的滋味，就食髓知味难以放弃。结果一吵架，正常的性生活频率被打断，李鹤东倒是可以搞个飞机杯或者随便什么的自己解决一下，他可惨了，兴致来了只能一个人在床上撅着屁股自己玩自己。可是手指哪比得过真人呀，周九良尝试几次，总是把自己吊得不上不下，憋屈得不行，胳膊都算了，还没多爽就已经累得不行。  
怒从心头起，恶向胆边生。还是那句老话，捍卫成年人的正常生理需求从我做起，苦谁不能苦了自己。周九良立刻在某宝上下单小玩具一个，那个店家把这高科技吹得天上有地上无，人生少了这样一个好助手就是拼图少了一块、方便面没有料包。当然，价格也很美丽。但是周九良不差钱，周九良要求高质量的床上生活，周九良爽快地付了钱。  
快递速度也很对得起这个价钱，隔天就到了，周九良下去拿快递的时候正在收拾行李，盒子一拆放在旁边，吃个饭的功夫就忘了那是什么，心大得直接往行李箱里一塞，等第二天上了车他才猛然想起好像把什么奇怪的物品也带上了。  
现在倒是挺好，他一个人住，正好可以试试这个小产品。他周九良可是很严谨的，连购物评价都要认认真真打上50个字。  
寂寞的人啊，就是要学会自己排解。周九良叹口气，拿着说明书进了厕所。  
店家蛮贴心，还送了润滑剂。周九良把跳蛋拿出来，小小一个，看起来也不是传统跳蛋的样式，放在旁边很有伪装性，看上去就是一个普通的装饰品。店家跟他极力推荐这款，说可以语音控制、异地遥控什么的，还能跟AI模拟做爱。周九良速度洗了澡扩完张，打开跳蛋连接手机，莫名其妙有些惴惴不安：跟AI做爱不算出轨吧……？  
虽然在冷战中也绝对不出轨的三好恋人周九良握着嗡嗡震动的小玩具站了半天，纠结了很久。为了不酿成“We were on a break”的大错，模范恋人周九良还是没有选择AI模式，转而选择较为保守的遥控模式。  
周九良笨手笨脚，塞进去的时候把自己弄痛好几次。他小心翼翼把玩具推进去，身上已经出了一层薄汗。但是没什么特殊的感觉，根本没有像那个无良店家说的一样，什么能让人爽上天巴拉巴拉，只是感觉有一个在震动的异物被塞进后面，震得他屁股都在嗡嗡响，十分不适。  
周九良深感上当受骗，第一时间居然不是拔出来，而是掏出手机准备送给店家一篇五千字小论文差评。他手机刚拿起来，门铃就开始催命一样地响。响的同时还伴随着暴风骤雨一样的敲门声，生怕周九良听不见一样，咚咚咚叮叮叮，咚咚咚叮叮叮，不知道的还以为周九良嫖娼被警察找上门了。  
周九良吓了一跳，扯了浴袍胡乱一裹，抄上手机，赤着脚就手忙脚乱系着腰带去开门。  
门一开，是李鹤东表情不太好的一张俊脸：“你都不问是谁你就开门？”  
李鹤东低头一看，周九良白乎乎的小胸脯露了一大片在外面，还泛着红，脸色更不好了：“还穿成这样？”  
周九良被他几句话撩得火气蹭蹭上涨，也开始夹枪带棒：“你过来就为了说这？没事可以走了。”没说脏话是模范恋人最后的礼貌。  
李鹤东想伸手给他拉紧浴袍，抬起手才发现手上满满当当没办法守护他男朋友珍贵的胸膛。他两只手都提着打包好的饭菜，示意周九良接着：“师爷让我给你带的。”李鹤东一副拽得不行的样子，头扭到一边，话都不对着周九良说。  
“哎，我可没有啊！”对面的门突然开了一条小缝，谢金的声音不大不小，从门缝里钻出来，正好能让两个人都听到，然后门又慢悠悠关上。  
哈哈，李鹤东，你也有今天，让你也体会一下什么叫尴尬。周九良十分恶劣地看着李鹤东的脖子连带着耳朵迅速地涨红，仿佛报了上次咳嗽之仇。  
李鹤东红着脸恶声恶气：“进去说！”推着周九良进门，把门关得震天响。  
周九良被推得踉跄几步，小玩具在他的体内随着他的动作而变换角度，竟然奇迹般地找到了敏感点，立刻开始兢兢业业地工作。快感顺着尾椎闪电一般蹿至全身，周九良腿都软了。他太久没有性生活了，较之往常敏感得紧，此时此刻被顶着前列腺玩弄，前端都兴奋地流水，将浴袍顶出一个小小的凸起。  
李鹤东走在他后面，见周九良突然靠在墙上，连忙把袋子放在旁边，伸手去扶他，走进了才发现有些奇怪。周九良没打开电视，房间里除了他突然急促的喘息只剩一层隐隐约约的震动声。李鹤东狐疑地打量他，世界上没有人比他更了解周九良陷入欲望中的表情。周九良的手机还被他攥在手里，屏幕亮着，还停留在遥控界面。  
聪明的李鹤东动动脑子，剩下的可能性就只有一个，让他这个男朋友颜面尽失的那唯一一个。李鹤东摸到小孩儿身体发颤站不住脚，又生气又好笑，要扒了他的浴袍看看他到底是在搞些什么鬼。  
周九良还在负隅抵抗，揪着衣领嗷嗷叫装贞洁烈女：“你干嘛，别碰我！性骚扰啊，我要报警了！”  
李鹤东居然真的停了手，一动不动站在旁边，前所未有的听话，任由周九良在原地揪着衣领腿打颤。李鹤东把周九良的手机拿来，这时候倒是像一个爱学的学生，认真学习着高科技的遥控用法，甚至还有闲心把打包的饭菜打开：“哎，没吃饭吧，饿不饿啊？”  
周九良也不敢相信李鹤东居然真的就袖手旁观要当个外人，他因为站不稳只能扶着墙，扭头瞪着李鹤东，因为快感而溢出生理性泪水，使得这一眼威力减少90点，撒娇增加100点，撩得人心痒痒。  
李鹤东压下骚动，拆开筷子装作若无其事：“趁热吃啊！”  
装作一点都不在意的李鹤东手上还在操控小程序，拖着光点玩，面上是无知又无辜：“这是什么啊，哪来的声音？拖到不同的地方，声音大小不一样，没啥意思啊，这游戏有什么吸引人的？”  
周九良没力气说话，在原地独自目光迷离，送给李鹤东的眼刀都像诱惑。李鹤东玩够了，把软成一滩水的周九良往床上一推，手轻巧地爬上湿漉漉的后穴，将那个全是水光的跳蛋扯出来，熟门熟路地探索他的敏感点，手指伸曲就轻易将周九良送上了高潮。  
爽了以后的周九良格外好说话，也格外不设防。小孩儿敞着浴袍软着身体，肉乎乎的胸脯上下起伏，喘了一会儿气，伸出手来主动示好：“抱。”  
不知道这个世界上谁能抗拒周九良的撒娇，反正李鹤东不能。所以李鹤东只是冷酷了一秒就选择放弃，投入男朋友奶呼呼的怀抱。  
但是作为周九良的男朋友是很有自制力的，所以李鹤东放任了自己沉浸在温柔乡里十秒，然后又重新戴上冷酷面具。李鹤东把还没有力气的周九良从床上拽起来，拍拍他肉墩墩的小屁股，啪啪两声极其响亮：“去洗澡，然后吃饭。”  
周九良磨磨蹭蹭，一步三回头，面带犹豫，走到浴室门口终于扒着门框探出一个头，试探性地开口：“我们算和好了吧？”  
李鹤东把饭盒又盖好保温，听到这话扭头看他，毛茸茸的小猫眨巴眼睛在恳求，铁石心肠都能融化。李鹤东笑道：“你还想吵吗？”  
周九良把头摇成拨浪鼓，摇成小王八，话连珠炮似的往外跑，生怕李鹤东反悔：“不吵了不吵了，再也不吵了！永远都不吵架了！”  
李鹤东过去揉揉他的脑袋，手指勾上他的，被可爱得一塌糊涂：“知道了，不吵了，和好了。”  
见周九良还是一副有所顾虑的样子，他捧起小朋友的脸亲吻，描摹他的唇线和齿列，眉眼克制又温柔。周九良得了亲吻，僵直的身体都慢慢舒展，干脆栽进李鹤东怀里，汲取男朋友身上的久违的温度。  
小猫在扒在主人身上，主人和离家出走迷途知返的小猫腻歪了一会儿，揪着后颈把他从身上扯下来，小猫的爪子勾住主人的衣服，主人也毫无触动一个个掰开，动作简洁有力，推进浴室关上门。

5.  
周九良久旱逢甘霖，现在的心情喜悦得像中了彩票，迅速冲了冲就从浴室跑出来要扎进失而复得的男友怀里联系感情。  
李鹤东翘着二郎腿，捧着一本杂志研读。那姿势有些熟悉，和在飞机上的周九良别无二致。  
周九良挠挠头，手不知道放在哪里，反倒是李鹤东游刃有余地翻动着书页，还有心情做出评价：“这书不错啊，说得挺好。”  
他把杂志举起来指给周九良看，大声朗读：“情侣之间，最忌讳的就是说分手。这可能是一时的气话，但是却会对两人之间的感情造成巨大的破坏。切记切记，分手二字是大忌！”  
李鹤东饶有兴趣，若有所指：“说得真好，也不知道是在说谁呢。”  
周九良腆着脸凑过去，黏在李鹤东身上，手装作不经意地把杂志打掉在地上，一副天真烂漫的样子：“就是就是，说得真好！不知道说谁呢，肯定在说那些大傻瓜。”  
李鹤东点点头，把他抱到自己的膝上：“那大傻瓜要怎么办呢？”  
周九良八爪鱼似的，恨不得把两人之间的空气都挤走：“大傻瓜道歉了，大傻瓜做错了，大傻瓜说对不起请原谅我吧么么哒！”  
李鹤东右手扒拉扒拉，把高科技小玩具拿过来，横在两人中间，兴师问罪：“解释一下？”  
周九良冷汗直冒，脱口而出：“我没有出轨！”  
李鹤东愣了一秒，这才反应过来周九良的小脑瓜里都在想什么。  
周九良还在补救：“书上说，小玩具也是一种情趣，情趣！”好杂志，感谢感谢！  
李鹤东笑眯眯：“这样啊。”  
周九良拼命点头。  
李鹤东还是笑眯眯：“没收了。”  
……那么贵的！  
周九良想反驳，但是衡量了一下，小玩具很贵，可是男朋友无价，他赚了！于是周九良乖乖上交：“都给你！”周九良像地主家的小媳妇：“都是你的，我也是你的。”  
小猫蹭蹭主人，绵绵撒娇：“好想你。”  
主人揉揉后颈，亲亲头顶：“我也是。”  
周九良肚子适时咕咕叫起来，打开饭盒之前还在说着约定一样的话语，小脑袋认真点点：“以后都不要吵架了！”  
饭菜很美味，男友很贴心。  
被扔在地上的杂志摊开，插画上的恋人正在甜蜜地亲吻，旁边的花体字花哨轻佻，卷着蕾丝边打着欢快的弯，给出最真挚的祝福。  
“祝天下有情人终成眷属，百年好合！”  
周九良嘴里塞满饭菜，鼓鼓囊囊变成小仓鼠，点点头：好的好的，一定会的！


End file.
